Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Royale '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Xbox One. Gameplay The gameplay takes a unique approach to the Olympic events. It is a fighting-styled game with the Olympic events. Each event takes place at the standard Olympic venue, or a Mario or Sonic venue. Playable Characters There are a total of 60 playable characters in the game. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Toadette * Spike Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic Friends Series * Mikayla * Logan * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Dan * Nick B. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Aaron * Landen * Bridget * Anna F. * Zach M. * Patrick * Trevor T. * Olivia S. * Haven Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Captain Toad * Toadsworth * Talkatoo * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Charmy * Brad L. * Josh G. * Carie * Shannon Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 24 events in the game. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Water Polo * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Equestrian * Beach Volleyball * Table Tennis * Football * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Field Hockey * Handball * Archery * Boxing * Fencing * BMX Venues Mario Series * Subcon from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Javelin Throw) * Donut Plains from ''Super Mario World ''(Football) * Rainbow Road from ''Super Mario Kart ''(Handball) * Yoshi's Island from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''(Long Jump) * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Rhythmic Clubs) * Bowser in the Dark World from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Fencing) * Shy Guy Beach from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Water Polo) * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Basketball) * Luigi Circuit from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(100m Dash) * Mushroom Skies from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Equestrian) * Battlerock Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Hammer Throw) * Beach Bowl Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Beach Volleyball) * Mushroom Gorge from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Trampoline) * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Archery) * Cheep Cheep River from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(100m Freestyle Swimming) * Volcano Valley from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Boxing) * Rightside Down Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Uneven Bars) * Jungle Hijinx from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Rugby Sevens) * Acorn Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Field Hockey) * The Bullet Bill Express from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(110m Hurdles) * Sunshine Seaside from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Bone Dry Dunes from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(4x100m Relay) * Bonneton from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Table Tennis) * Mount Volbono from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(BMX) Sonic Series * Labyrinth from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(100m Freestyle Swimming) * Casino Night from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Table Tennis) * Mushroom Hill from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(4x100m Relay) * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Rhythmic Clubs) * Station Square from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Rugby Sevens) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Water Polo) * Green Forest from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Equestrian) * Pumpkin Hill from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Field Hockey) * Emerald Beach from ''Sonic Battle ''(Handball) * Ocean Palace from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Javelin Throw) * Hang Castle from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Fencing) * Egg Factory from ''Sonic Riders ''(Archery) * Crisis City from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Basketball) * Windmill Isle from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Beach Volleyball) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(100m Dash) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Hammer Throw) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(110m Hurdles) * Aquarium Park from ''Sonic Colors ''(Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Blue Sky from ''Sonic Jump Fever ''(Long Jump) * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Trampoline) * Honeycomb Highway from ''Sonic Lost World ''(BMX) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Football) * Capital City from ''Sonic Forces ''(Uneven Bars) * Imperial Tower from ''Sonic Forces ''(Boxing) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Remix 10 from Super Mario Run * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Broodals Battle from Super Mario Odyssey * Bonus Game from Super Mario World * Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World * Bob-omb Squad from Super Mario 64 DS * Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker